Vehicles generally and industrial/commercial vehicles specifically are sometimes subject to unfortunate events that include collisions and property damage. Significant efforts have been and continue to be made to prevent or reduce the likelihood of such collision events. These efforts typically involve vehicle brake systems that are engineered to stop a vehicle using the wheel brakes.
One type of widely-used transmission is a four-speed, hydraulic automatic transmission controlled by a manual shift lever. This four-speed transmission is typically a four gear transmission actuated by two electric shift solenoids. Examples of these common transmissions include the GM 4L60E and Ford 4R70 types of transmissions. In addition to passenger and light duty vehicles, these specific types of electronic automatic transmissions have industrial uses as service vehicles at airports among other uses. These types of transmissions will move the vehicle forward or backwards solely based on the operator inputs. This includes when the operator accidently selects a direction of travel that would create a dangerous situation. Also, just the spatial, positional location of for instance the luggage belt can be difficult to judge. Any contact of the luggage belt with an aircraft is an error that requires a maintenance inspection. The fuselage on some types or aircraft can be damaged relatively easily with even just a seemingly small or light bump. This is a significant expense and time delay that can be caused accidentally even by experienced operators.
Existing vehicle brake systems that include the physical brakes of vehicle wheels can sometimes not stop a vehicle fast enough to avoid an accident. User error in vehicle position, speed and weight can lead to this inadvertent vehicle and property damage.